It's Totally Cliché
by 225Starburst
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson, the Original Vampire and the Brave Human Bartender, Camille O'Connell in a series of moments that start off in Season 1. They begin their quest with one purpose, to help Klaus and Hayley with their baby, in a friendship. She gets stuck in his world, trying to figure things out as he admires her intellect and kindness. Can there be something more between them?
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

He saw her standing there, unaware of anything going on around her. Maybe this is how it was around here in New Orleans. Who was he to know? Elijah hadn't been here in ages. He ordered some wine and the blonde bartender smiled at him, sliding him one almost immediately. She had that look of efficiency in her eyes and Elijah thought that maybe she could help him find her brother. Her help would be very useful to him. He tried to make a move, do something for her to notice him.

She looked like she was in the mood for conversation, having nobody around so she asked, "So, what brings you to the Big Easy?" Elijah smiled as he noticed how careful she was with details. "Oh, I used to live here." he responded simply and she looked like she wanted to get more out of him. Elijah let her. "Oh, really? When?" "Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago." Elijah said, taking a sip of his drink.

Her curiosity was still showing as she offered him a kind smile. "I…uh…I just moved here myself." Elijah found himself a bit curious as well. "Really? How come?" he asked and she smiled, looking at her hands. "My uncle needs help. Perhaps you know him. His name is Father Kieran." she told him and Elijah frowned, having heard of that name before. "You obviously hadn't heard of him. He's…um…the priest of the city. Leads some very strange business here." Elijah frowned. "Strange?" "So, what brings you back?" the blonde bartender asked him, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"I'm here looking for my younger brother. I hear that he's gotten himself in quite of a bind around here." Elijah responded to her and she frowned, starting to clean up some of the glasses she found on the counter, to keep her hands busy as she kept talking. "You say it like it's a common occurrence." Elijah was surprised by her way of interpreting things and her impeccable observation. He smiled and then looked back at her drink. He decides to tell her more. "My brother, he's defiant and a little temperamental." The woman frowned as Elijah spoke. "You see, we don't share the same father. Of course, that never bothered me but my brother resents it deeply. He also felt like he doesn't belong in this family so, he has a history of getting himself into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it." She thought of saying quickly and the stopped. She knew what he quick logic did to the people around her, it sent them away and she kind of liked this guy and wouldn't want to make him think she was strange. Elijah however did not look displeased at the woman's deduction and smiles at her in a comforting way. The young bartender looks into his eyes and smiles as well. When she realized how long she had been looking at him, she looks away and so does he. She went back to cleaning her cans and glasses and cleared her throat.

"So…uh…what kind of bind is your brother in?" she asked him. Elijah looked back at his drink and said, "He believes that some people in this town are conspiring against him." She looks at him for a minute and thought that he was just messing with her but from the seriousness in his eyes, he clearly wasn't. She looked at him for a while until her eyes grew big and she let out a huff. "Wow! Narcissistic and paranoid! There is nothing to fix about that." She nods her head, understanding what he was saying.

Elijah was surprised at her words and leaned back a little, putting his hands on the counter, with a smile on his face. She realized what she had said to him and blushed slightly, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She thought that she had made a fool out of herself again and tried to get herself out of this. "Sorry, bartender with a college degree in psychology. Total cliché." She told him with a bit of humor, making him smile even more as he looked at her. There was something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something that made her curious to know more.

Elijah was the one who leaned in closer to get a look at her name tag but still finding some weird way to make the bartender blush. "Camille, is it?" Elijah asked, looking back at her with a smile. Camille gulped and nodded a little, the smile she kept trying to make was still visible on her face. He was making her blush one too many times. Maybe she should be wrapping this up. "Um…I will finish my shift soon so would you like anything else?" she asked and Elijah looked back at her, shaking his head. "Ok then."

Camille moved to get her stuff from the back. As she turned around, she gasped as Elijah was standing right next to her. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to frighten you." "How did you get back here so quickly?" Camille asked, smiling a little breathlessly. "I have my ways." She continued packing her things when he said. "Camille, I do intend on having my brother fixed…and I think I could very much use your help with this." Elijah concluded, making Camille blush even more. "What? Me? What can I do?" "You explicitly said that you have a degree for psychology, is that correct?" Elijah asked and she nodded. "You are a very intelligent girl and maybe your help is exactly what I need to get my brother back on his feet. Could you help me?" Camille looked at him for a while. She had a hard time trusting strangers.

"I don't even know your name." Elijah frowned and said, "Have I not mentioned it? Please, pardon my rudeness. Elijah Mikaelson." Camille smiled and responded, "Camille O'Connell." Elijah nodded and held out a hand to her. "What do you say? Would you care to be partners?" "In this mission to get the brother you once had back?" "Precisely! I wish to find his redemption." "I must head back to my apartment now, Elijah." Camille said and looked at the clock and saw how late it was. What was with her trusting him? This wasn't her. But there was something about Elijah that made her want to believe that he was not like any other guy around here. He was being honest. "Can we be partners?" Elijah asked, holding out his hand. Camille sighed and took it. "You can find me here tomorrow morning." She said and Elijah smiled. "Good to know. Goodnight!" And then he disappeared.


	2. The Negotiations Of Intelectual Minds

The Negotiations of Intellectual Minds

"I told you that we can meet here, Elijah to talk and maybe give you some advice. There is no way that I am going to come with you to your brother's house." Camille said as she dusted the place. "I have come here because I see you as a very important person who can help me find my brother's redemption. I came to you as a friend, Camille." Elijah said, still sitting at his very own place like he had the other day. Camille gave him a look and shook her head. "You are something, you know that? You really believe in him. It's…it's touching but it's not something I would like to be involved in." Camille said and turned her head away. Elijah would not back down that easily though.

"Camille, I feel I can trust you more than anyone else here. I recently discovered where my brother has taken refuge, in the Governor's old mansion." Camille stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What do you mean? He's staying in a complete stranger's home?" "The Governor died many years ago and let's just say that he and Niklaus got along very well." "They were friends?" "No, more like acquaintances and helping each other out in need. The word friend is a little too complex for their relationship." Camille smiled at that.

"Niklaus? Is that his name? He sounds like a Nicholas or something but Niklaus...?" Elijah cleared his throat. "Yes, well our parents were very ancient back in the days. They wanted their children to possess…more special medieval names." "I can see that. What about your father? What does he say about Niklaus?" Camille asked and Elijah grunted. The girl was asking too many questions for her own good but she was very intriguing. "I am not sure it is best to discuss my father especially with the history he and Niklaus used to have in the past. It's very…uncanny." Camille nodded. "So, would you care to accompany me to meet my brother?" "I am nervous. From what you're telling me, he's a complete psyco and I've never had a job like this before. I never actually got a client with my psychology degree. This would be a first." Camille whispered and set down more glasses. "Plus, I have work to do here."

"I can get you off the hook, Camille if you help me." "What are you going to do?" "Speak to the owner." Elijah said with a casual smile and Camille crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well. Let me see that." Camille insisted and Elijah turned around, looking at the owner of the bar who was smoking in the back. "Excuse me." Elijah said, arranging his suit and getting up from his chair and going to the back. Camille watched him closely talking to her boss and saw him smile and laugh a little, which made her smile. Then she saw him so something really strange. He put his hand on the owner's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, saying something. Camille frowned slightly as she watched the owner agree.

Elijah came back quickly and said, "Get your coat, Camille. You have the rest of the day off. Someone else will be filling in for you." Camille gaped at him and he smiled, making her blush a little. "Okay, I suppose I can help you." she told him, taking her coat and leaving the bar. "I suppose I should inform you of something I myself found out last night." Elijah said as they both headed outside. "Has something happened?" "Evidently, despite my brother's assurance that some people are conspiring against him, I recently discovered of a young woman named Hayley, whom he used to share a bed with, is pregnant with his child." Camille stopped dead in her tracks and Elijah stopped with her. "Is something wrong?" "I am sorry, Elijah, but things are really going too far for me. He had gotten a woman pregnant? Him?" Elijah nodded. "That is why I need your help. He has made quite a mess and now has a baby on the way with this woman." "Where is this Hayley?" Camille asked and Elijah said, "Back at the house with him."

The two started walking again, maybe a bit faster because Camille wanted to get this over with. "I cannot believe that you left this poor girl alone with him. With his rage and mentality, he could hurt her." Camille insisted and Elijah shook his head. "Yes, I was the one who persuaded him to understand Hayley and keep her and the baby safe after the ragging fit he threw last night, finding out the truth. Now, I need your help to console them both. Try with Niklaus. If it doesn't work and he will still act stubbornly and selfishly, then you could at least do me the favor of consoling Hayley. She is a wonderful and spirited young woman who could use all the help she can get right now. She feels that she is too young to be a mother, not to mention that she has had some abandonment issues as a little girl as well. Her biological parents left her as a baby and her adoptive parents kicked her out after they took her in at a fragile age. She doesn't know if she would be a good mother, she told me so herself."

Camille covered her mouth with her hand. "The poor girl." Elijah nodded in response as he watched her panic. "There is no need to feel like this, Camille." She laughed a little and said, "I can't believe that you convinced me to get into this. Who are you really, Elijah? I barely know you and you act as if we've been friends for an eternity." Camille complained and Elijah grunted. "When the time comes, you'll know." "What is that supposed to mean? You aren't telling me everything?" she asked, a bit outraged. "Meet my brother and you will realize that our family is not the time to reveal things easily." Elijah told her and she listened. She listened to him, unknowingly. What was she to do about his brother? Why was she doing it? Because he offered her a smile? Because he's the first man to be this kind to her in years?

Either way, she had been gaping for quite a while at the great big house that once belonged to a very popular Governor. Elijah noticed it and smiled. "Do you like it?" "Am I welcome?" Camille asked all of a sudden and Elijah frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "Am I welcome into your home, Elijah? Does Niklaus know that you asked me to come? Does Hayley know?" "They don't know yet which is why when we enter, I will ask you to remain in the hallway for just a few moments while I talk to Niklaus and Hayley. It won't take long, I promise you." Elijah told her as they entered and Camille found a place to stay. Elijah gave her a reassuring smile. "It won't take long, I can assure you." Without another word, Elijah headed to the living room from where Camille could hear someone playing the piano slowly.


	3. Help Comes When Wanted

Help Comes When Wanted

She had been waiting for a long time, out there in the hall and she could hear Elijah's voice and another strong and masculine one. Camille knew that it was very rude to eavesdrop, especially when Elijah told her to wait in the hall until he spoke to his brother, but she was the most curious person in this town and she couldn't help but wonder if these people really needed her help. Cami put a glass she found on the door and pressed her ear to it, listening closely.

"Niklaus, I beg of you to let me do this for you." Elijah was saying. "You brought a complete stranger into our home? How dare you? As you can see, Hayley and I have other more important things to deal with now that she carries my child. What possible motive could you have to bring that woman here?" "That woman is the smartest person I have met in this town up until now and she happens to be my friend. I told her about your problem and she thinks that she can help you." "Does she even know who you are? What we are?" "No, Niklaus! Don't you dare…?" "Bring her here and let her see for herself what she had gotten herself into." "Yes, I fully intend on bringing her in here to cure you of your illness." "I have no illness!" Camille could hear Elijah growl in anger at his brother but she couldn't help but ask herself something else. What was Elijah talking about earlier? What was Niklaus talking about? Who were they? What was I supposed to know? She backed away from the door, knowing there was trouble.

At that point, she bumped into someone who apparently, had been staying there, watching her closely. "Who are you?" she asked and Cami turned around, frightened but saw the young woman who was just a few years younger than her, beautiful brown hair in curls and she immediately looked at her belly which only meant that she was the young woman Elijah had been talking about, the young woman names Hayley. Cami sighed in relief and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Camille but people usually call me Cami. Elijah is a friend of mine and he asked me to come here and see what sort of problems his brother is dealing with." "You mean my pregnancy?" "No, not just that. Elijah tells me his brother has quite the temperamental issues and I couldn't help but wonder if I can help him."

"And how can you help him?" "I have a degree in psychology. I'm usually good with this stuff even though Niklaus is supposed to be the first one I've ever helped." Hayley seemed to be smiling at her in amusement and Camille smiled too, but frowned a little. "Is something funny?" she asked. "No, it's just that…never call him Niklaus to his face. He prefers to be called Klaus. Niklaus was the name his father gave him, well not his real father and they pretty much hated each other so…he hates his name and prefers Klaus. That's just a friendly advice to get you through this." "Wow! Thank you…Hayley."

Elijah came out of that room and looked over at Camille smiling but frowned when he saw the glass in her hand. "Are you thirsty, Camille? Perhaps…" "Don't worry, Elijah. I will get her something to drink." Hayley told him and grabbed Camille's hand, taking her to the kitchen and offering her some water. "Thanks for backing me up. I don't think I would have liked for Elijah to know that I've been snooping on his personal conversations with his brother." One thing that Hayley was most certain of was that Camille had no idea about anything supernatural going on in this town, much less that Elijah was an Original Vampire, Klaus an Original Hybrid and she was a werewolf. She wondered if she should tell her but knew that she would never hear the end of it from Elijah, who was acting like the boss around the house to both Klaus and Hayley. "So, how did this thing between you and…Klaus happen?" Camille asked and Hayley shook her head, smiling a little. "Lots of drinking and flirting one night. I seduced him without realizing as he seduced me and then we both gave in to what we felt at that moment. I was about to leave…he told me that he wanted to see me again. I told him that was not possible. We both ended up in New Orleans. I found out I was pregnant and found out he was here too. I told him and he didn't react well. I was saved by Elijah and here we are, after some time."

Camille nodded at her. "It must be really hard for you to get pregnant from a one night stand. I mean…I don't know. I just don't believe in this idea that two people should have a child together if they don't love one another." Hayley nodded and a sad smile appeared on her face. "I always wanted what any girl would have wanted. I wanted a home, family, I wanted to get married to the man I would love and have a baby with him and for him to love me and…well, and fairytales don't really come true. This is the real world." Hayley explained. Camille was about to say more but Elijah appeared at the door once again with a smile and said, "I believe Niklaus has just accepted your council, Camille. He is expecting you every day at this hour and I will be joining you, just in case he lashes out. I believe you and Hayley have taken the time to get to know each other better." Camille nodded and turned towards Hayley.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I should get going. I'll see you soon." Hayley nodded, smiling as Camille left the room. Hayley eyed Elijah seriously after she left. "Are you serious? You haven't told her?" "I cannot, Hayley. Now, she can help us get through to Niklaus. Are you going to let me do this or not?" "Fine. But she is a very nice person who deserves to know the truth."

She might have said too much to Hayley. Camille didn't really have any friends and she had trouble opening up to people but people like Elijah, she thought she could trust. That is why she didn't panic when she heard him call out for her as she walked on Bourbon Street. "Camille, are you sure that you are okay with this? I don't wish to force you to do things that you don't want to do." Elijah told her and there was something in his voice, something very comforting, and something that she hadn't heard from someone in a long time. Concern just for her. She liked that she liked him very much. Camille smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back. "Why don't I interest you for a drink at another bar I found, it's somewhat of a remarkable one? I think you would enjoy it. So, what do you say?" he asked her and Camille looked a little dumbfounded. He wanted to have a drink with her? What for?

"Thank you for the offer, Elijah but I think that I am going to pass." Camille told him and he frowned. Elijah had never been turned down by a woman before, even if it meant just platonic drinking. "Why not?" he asked, still trying to put in a little hope that she might change her mind. Camille didn't want to let him know that she eavesdrop on what he and Klaus were talking about, but she finally said it, "I heard that Niklaus asked you if you have told me the truth about you two or not? What was he talking about?" Camille asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Elijah looked a little shocked at the beginning and that was exactly what Camille had been looking to see.

"Surprised? I don't exactly trust you, Elijah. Forgive me for doubting your intentions but I can't be involved and help someone like this when I barely know anything about you. We just met yesterday and now you are asking me to go have a drink with you and asking me to get involved in your brother's personal life. I don't understand something. Why me? Why did you pick me? There are many professional psychologists in this town that could help Klaus with his family issues, not me. I am just a bartender." Elijah looked at her intensely for one moment before whispering, "You are the one I trust. Trust in my family is sacred." "Am I supposed to feel honored for that?" "Camille, I am just asking a friend out for a drink so we can talk and precisely, get to know each other better because we clearly don't, not after just two days of knowing each other." Camille looked at him with her hands crossed over her chest. She may be the most calculated girl but she could be just as reckless and stubborn as anyone sometimes. "Okay, we can go and have a drink tonight if you want. Right now, I have some things to sort out." Camille told him and turned around to head home. "You haven't told me where you're staying so I can pick you up at seven PM, perhaps?" She smiled and turned around, writing her address on a piece of paper she had and giving it to him. "And until you tell me this big secret you have about yourselves and who you are with your brother, you can't earn my trust that easily. I hope you understand."

Elijah was turning to leave too when he heard that, he turned around and said, "I agree and I understand. I am not like most men, Camille. I think it's safe for you to trust me. I am not a burglar, gambler, thief, in the mafia or anything dangerous. Well, not exactly." She raised her eyebrow. "Then what are you?" He opened his mouth to tell her but decided against it. It wasn't the right time for her to know. He had to figure out what sort of reaction she would have if she found out about him, his family and Hayley. He wondered if her uncle is said to have lived here for a long time, why hadn't he said anything about the supernatural beings to his niece. That was for him to find out. Camille was still waiting for him to answer but he shook his head saying, "When the time is right, you'll know."

He let her there, leaving her wondering "What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered and realized something. She had told him to call her Cami as everyone preferred to call her that way, but instead, he preferred to call her by her full name, Camille. She wondered why.


	4. He's Maybe Too Perfect

He's Maybe Too Perfect

Camille really couldn't wait until tonight. Elijah had promised her that she would know a lot more if she joined him for a drink in town. Somehow, she had been preoccupied all day about what she was going to wear to this meeting. She didn't know why she was so worried about how she would look in front of him. She just met the guy. She didn't really know him, but after all, that was why she had accepted to go with him, to learn more about him. Every dress she tried on, she didn't like it. It was either too formal or too girly for her taste. Some dresses, she couldn't remember where she got them from.

"I am being ridiculous." Camille argued with herself. "End it all. This guy might be dangerous." A voice inside of her mind told her. Maybe she didn't agree with the voice inside her head, maybe she did. Maybe he was a dangerous person, maybe he wasn't. She had read a lot of books on criminals and she couldn't help but remember how Klaus mentioned that she had no idea who they were. Elijah told her that she would know when the time is right. She couldn't wait until then, she really couldn't. She threw pants and sweaters on the floor as she continued thinking. She reddened her cheeks with make up and put on some mascara after she had decided that a white sweater with a bubbly, yellow shirt on the inside, and a skirt, also white, would do for this meeting, matched with a white purse. She made sure her hair was curled and waited for the time when he was supposed to show up on her doorstep.

As soon as the clock struck seven, she heard a knock on her door. Cami looked up from what she was reading. Okay, this was already getting more awkward. How could he be right on time like that? He must be well organized. She smiled as she knew someone else who usually did that, herself. Without waiting much longer, she looked in the mirror to see if she was okay and then headed to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Elijah there with a smile on his face. "Good evening. Am I on time?" he asked and Camille looked wide-eyed at him. "You sure are." She finally whispered and got her purse, closing and locking her door. "You look lovely." "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Cami commented and Elijah took her hand, leading her out of her building. Dinner with this guy…awkward was all Camille could think about. What guy was right on time like that? There was something wrong with him. He was just, too perfect. How could a man be that perfect? She couldn't understand exactly.

"So, where are we going?" Camille asked and pulled her hand free from his grasp and choosing to cross them over her chest as she looked at him. Elijah gulped and straightened his tie and his regular suit as he smiled at her and said, "We are going to one of my favorite places in the world at the time I used to live here, Camille." She nodded and he took her to the outskirts. She was very tired after such a long walk. She glanced at him and noticed that he was not tired at all. "How can this be possible?" she whispered. "What?" Elijah asked back. "We have been walking for hours, Elijah and I am tired. You, on the other hand, don't look tired at all. What is going on?" she asked and at last, Elijah pointed to something in the far corner. "There it is. I am sorry for making you walk so much." She rolled her eyes at him and they finally entered the pub, Elijah apparently had made a reservation there.

"What would you like to order, sir?" A lady asked Elijah and he threw her a dashing smile that Camille couldn't help herself and tried to think of something else than his beautiful self when he smiled. She remember that he had promised her that he would tell her everything there was to know about him when the time was right. He had to try and keep that promise. He had to tell her exactly what his psychotic brother meant. "I will have the steak, cooked rare, please." Elijah informed her and then the lady looked with a-not-so-friendly smile to Camille. "And what do you want?" she asked. Camille looked surprised that she was being talked to like that by a waitress just because she wasn't the one sitting at the table with Elijah. Camille looked lost for one moment before she mumbled, "I'll have the same thing." "And to drink?" Elijah looked like he wanted to say something but his eyes met Camille's and he shook his head. "I won't be having anything." "Just a glass of water." Camille said and gave her the menus back. The waitress scoffed as she went back to her place. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have that effect on women?" she asked Elijah after they have been sitting in silence for five minutes. "I don't understand your question, Camille." Elijah replied, folding his hands on the table as he looked at her deep in the eyes. "That lady seems to have a problem with me sitting here with you when I really think she wanted to sit in my place." Elijah chuckled a little and shook his head. "I can assure you that I am not the kind of man who likes to go with plenty of women. That one's my brother." Camille scoffed. "Makes sense how he got Hayley in bed. I just don't understand how someone like her could fall into your brother's bed like that. And now the poor girl is facing the consequences for giving in. Your brother should be the seducing type."

"Yes, he is. But that is not who I am so don't feel like my brother's actions reflect mine. Still, how do you feel about them?" he asked her and Camille raised an eyebrow. "Klaus and Hayley?" "Yes, of course." "Hayley didn't speak that badly of him as I expected her to. I may be mistaken but I think she kind of likes him." Elijah smiled and nodded. "That is what I've been noticing too. It's a shame that my brother is blinded with darkness and cruelty that he doesn't see what he has in front of him. He has been blessed with a child for goodness's sake. I am just glad that you have accepted to help him open his eyes." The waitress came back with what they ordered.

She was the one who kept looking at Elijah and wouldn't move. Elijah started eating the steak but Camille couldn't. All she could do was look at that waitress who looked like she was eying him hungrily. "Would you care to leave us?" Camille finally asked, exasperated. Elijah stopped eating, looking at her a bit confused and then back at the waitress who scoffed and left them. He couldn't help but smile a little. "You sure know how to make a point, Camille." "Why do you keep calling me Camille?" she finally asked. "I bed your pardon?" "Elijah, why do you call me by my full name when I told you explicitly that everyone calls me Cami?"

"Because that's your name and you should be proud of it, not ashamed of it. I don't like shortening the name which belongs to someone else. Your name represents you. Wear it with dignity, Camille. It's who you are." His answer really surprised her and she believed that she had enough surprises for one night. She finished eating and called up the waitress to give them the check. Elijah paid and thanked the waitress for her hospitality. Camille couldn't help but smile at the way he was always so polite with people. She never met some other guy as perfect as him and it terrified her. She remembered what her mother used to tell her. _"If someone is too perfect, there is definitely something wrong with that person." _There was definitely something wrong with Elijah.

Discovering the pieces of the puzzle came before putting them together and Camille was usually able to read everyone's minds but she couldn't read Elijah's. Elijah was the one who had been admiring her all night. He saw her skills, her manner of speaking, eating and her way of thinking. He knew that a woman like her shouldn't be kept at a big distance. He liked to spend time with people like Camille which is why he invited her to dinner. "Are you upset?" Elijah asked her and she shook her head. "I am just thinking." "Thinking about what?" he asked quickly. "I am thinking about everything. I am thinking at the way you just look like you have not a care in the world."

"Of course I have a care in the world. I had just realized the way my brother has been behaving in this town is unacceptable and as stubborn as Hayley is, he may be dragging her on his path along with the baby. Hayley is very much like Niklaus but at least there is still humanity and self-assurance left inside of Hayley and the same cannot be said about my brother." Camille realized at that moment how much she was wrong. Elijah did have problems and she had made him a promise to help him, didn't she? A promise is a promise.

They arrived at the apartment and Camille put her hand on Elijah's shoulder in comfort. "You leave your brother to me tomorrow okay? I will check him out and I'll see if there is anything that I can help you with." she told him and he smiled at her. "I appreciate your help. I will see you tomorrow." Elijah said, backing away and heading to the elevator. She knew she shouldn't but… "Elijah!" She wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted to learn more from him, from his wisdom. She wanted to get to know him better. "Yes?" he asked, surprised. She was about to ask him but then she figured she would look to desperate for his tastes. "Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time." She whispered at last and Elijah smiled.

"We should do it again sometime." he commented and Camille leaned her head on the doorframe. Is that what she wanted? Did she want to go out with him again? Maybe she did. "Goodnight." He wished her and she whispered "goodnight" back. He was incredibly sweet and kind to her, but there was still something wrong with him and his brother and she would find out what was happening with them.

**A/N: What do you think about them? They have had only two scenes in season 1 and I find in that first scene at Rousseau's very flirty like and they have so many things in common. I still love Kalijah guys. I know that some of you protested that I am replacing Katherine with Camille but Katherine is dead now and I think that Elijah should find himself a good girl to be with, not Hayley and not Katherine because they aren't good girls like he wants. He needs a girl that he wouldn't be able to fix, because there is no fixing that needs to be done. Elijah has always gone after the broken bad girls, now it's time for a change that will do him good. Elijah and Camille are both very strict and proper and they are what I like to call them: Intellectual Minds. They have good chemistry too and I really think they were flirting in the first episode at the bar. I would love to see them working together even more in season 2 and bloom a romance between the two. **

**So, I am thinking that I want to write a couple more of these scenes between them of what could have been in season 1 and then I want to move them immediately to season 2 where I will have them put their good friendship and brains to good use and afterwards, maybe Elijah and Camille can start something together, after they known more about each other. **


	5. He Came In Like A Hurricane

He Came In Like A Hurricane 

Hayley was really having fun listening to what Camille and Klaus were talking about in the room the other day. Camille rubbed her temples and her hair was tied in a bun. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You are telling me that you have always held a grudge on Elijah because he…and I quote **stole the women I was interested in**?" Camille asked him with a look of exasperation. Klaus got himself another glass of wine and threw it to the door where Hayley was listening in. Hayley moved back, startled and decided to enter the room. "Well, look who we have here. The little wolf has decided to join us!" Klaus exclaimed with a smirk on his face. Camille slapped her forehead when she saw Hayley.

"Hey, listen! I didn't mean to interrupt…" Hayley begun but Camille cut her off. "Hayley, I'm sorry but can you come back at a different time? I have a job to do here and I don't think that it's going very well. The hell I've gotten myself into!" she complained as Hayley sat down beside her and looked through her notes on what Klaus was saying about his family issues. She was right. He really did have issues. Hayley put her hands on her hips as she looked at him sitting there on the couch with his hands crossed over his chest. "Would it kill you to just listen to what she has to say? Elijah asked her to help you."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, he did. Elijah could never resist a pretty face like that one." He was acting drunk and Camille looked offended as Hayley looked mad. She went over to him and took the glass right out of his hands, smashing it to the wall. "Big mistake, love." Klaus growled and stood up to face her but Hayley wasn't afraid. Camille was really impressed with how courageous Hayley was, but she didn't know what to think about the force that Klaus was showing. She had never seen anything like this before and she noted it so she would keep it in mind. "Hayley, please!" Camille begged her and pointed to the door.

The Original Hybrid pointed to the door as well and Hayley just shook her head as she watched him carefully. She pointed a finger at his chest. "Let me make a point here! You knocked me up, do you understand that? You knocked me up! I have a baby on the way with you of all people so you better listen to this girl and get your shit together before I…I…" "You'll what, little wolf?" Klaus asked her this time with a smirk on his face. Camille was surprised with the way his anger was gone at once. She made a note of it in her little notebook and watched them fight and tease each other without saying another word. She didn't know what was wrong with these two but there was something.

Elijah stole the women he was most interested in? So, this led Camille to believe that Elijah must have had many women in the past that he could have possibly shared with Klaus. There was this sibling rivalry and all. She looked at the quote of Klaus she wrote in her notebook about those women. She began to wonder who these women really were and if she would actually get the chance to meet some of them. Maybe Elijah still knew where they lived. Camille wasn't sure about this job she had to do but she would do it seriously. That she was sure of.

Hayley and Klaus were insulting each other and were closer than they were before this time. Camille raised her eyebrows in surprise at what they were saying. "Why can't you just keep that dick of yours in your pants? You ruin everything! You ruined my life!" "You seemed pretty eager to open those pretty little legs for me at that time, sweetheart." "I was drunk!" "You keep using that excuse but we both know that night wouldn't have ended up differently even if we were sober." This left Hayley speechless as her mouth parted a little and she looked Klaus dead in the eyes. Camille was noticing that Klaus was actually not mad and he had a smile on his face since Hayley came in here. They were playing this psychological game that she made sure to note it down. Her phone vibrated and she saw that it was Elijah. That brought a smile on her face and looked back at Hayley and Klaus who were inches away actually meeting their lips. She coughed a little and they pulled back, looking at her. "I have to take this call so I'll be back. It looks like I have you to deal with too, Hayley." She commented.

"Elijah, where are you?" Camille asked as she stepped outside of the room. Was it just her or were things really heating up in there? _"Hello, Camille. I am just downtown, taking care of some business with Marcel Gerard, you know who he is right?" _Camille nodded. "He calls himself the King of the Quarter but I think that he is more of a show-off. He looks like he's a gangster but I am not one to judge without getting to know that person better." Elijah chuckled a little and that made her smile. "You know, we've already gone out…in a platonic way." She added that quickly so as to not give him the wrong impression. What they had was not a date. It was a night out for acquaintances to get to know each other better. She didn't see him a friend quite yet. He had too many secrets and she wanted to know them all.

"And…I don't even know what kind of business you are in." Camille finished her thought. _"Camille, my family's ancestors were the ones that founded this town and I am now part of the committee that takes care of its needs." _"So, you are like a mayor?" Camille asked, impressed. _"More like an assistant of the mayor… but an important one nonetheless." _If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was trying to impress her with his working skills. "Elijah, I think that you should come over." She told him and he sounded worried all of a sudden. _"What's wrong? Has my brother done anything…?" _"No. It's just that he and Hayley are in the middle of a big confrontation and to be honest with the way they're acting…they're either going to rip each other's heads off in the end…or end up in bed again." Her own eyes widened at her words. She didn't think that she would actually ever say things like that but it did and it amused Elijah. _"I guess my brother has his own special connection with Hayley." _"That's what I am worried about. Can you come over as soon as possible?" she begged him and he agreed.

Camille went back to check on the pair and as soon as she entered the room, she was in shock. Klaus had Hayley pined to a wall and was kissing her. Her mouth dropped open a little. "Unbelievable." she whispered and wrote something down in her notebook about this. Hayley looked like she was kissing him back until she pushed him off when she saw Camille and complained. "Get off of me!" She got away from him but Klaus looked like he was in heaven. "You know you loved it, little wolf!" he called out to her as she left the room. Camille wrote "little wolf" in her notebook. She began to wonder why Klaus called Hayley that. Did it have some sort of significance? She had no idea, but things looked really steamy between them. Klaus still had that cocky smile on his face as he sat down and eyed Camille. "Sorry about that, love. You may continue. Any other questions for me?"

She nodded and sat down. "For exactly how long have you known Hayley?" Camille asked and began to write as Klaus responded, "Not for long, but let me tell you that I couldn't wait to feel her. She is so…exquisite." Klaus commented in a sexy whisper and Camille stopped writing hearing from the other room, Hayley screaming. "YOU'RE A JERK!" She pressed her hand to her forehead. What the hell had she gotten herself into with these people? Klaus and Hayley obviously had something going on between them beside the baby and they looked like they really were into each other but in denial. On time, Elijah came through the door and looked surprised at the many notes Camille had taken and the glass on the floor. "What happened here?" he asked and Camille pointed at Klaus. "Ask your brother. Apparently, he enjoys throwing things around when he gets pissed." Camille took her bag and Elijah put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please excuse me. I need to have a private word with my brother." Camille nodded and decided to wait for him, so she searched for Hayley.

She was sitting on the bed in her room and Camille went inside, but made sure to knock first. "Hi." Hayley said softly and Cami smiled a little, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Hayley shook her head. "He infuriates me." "I know how you must be feeling." "Camille, that kiss didn't mean anything okay? He was the one who initiated it and he did it only to piss me off." "Are you sure about that? Because he doesn't seem to be over that night any more than you are. Maybe you should sit down and talk to each other…in a more serious matter." Hayley giggled. "You are so much like Elijah. Has anyone told you that?" "No, you're the first and…maybe you're right but…" "But?" "I want to talk about you and Klaus now. Elijah asked me to help you and I am trying but it seems that you are caught up in Niklaus Mikaelson's world now." Hayley frowned and shook her head. "There is nothing between us."

The young blonde couldn't really believe her. "Okay." She said though and let Hayley get back to whatever she was doing. Elijah met her out in the hall. Camille smiled up at him and Elijah smiled back. "I see that my brother has good company around here. He and Hayley might be closer together than they seem." "It would seem so." Camille handed Elijah the notes she took while investigating Klaus' problems. "Maybe we should have another quiet dinner and sort this through." Elijah suggested and Camille remembered telling him the other night how she would love to have another night out with him if they got the chance. She pretended like she was thinking about it.

"Elijah, there are a lot of things that I don't know about you and I feel like I can't really form a friendship with you if I don't know everything there is to know. I have a hard time trusting people. This is why I moved to New Orleans in the first place, to be away from the people from my past. Sure I have my uncle but…that's it and if you're looking to start a friendship with me, it's going to be hard for you to obtain it. I don't trust people easily." "Yet, you managed to trust me enough as to come here and take a look at my brother's problems…and I can see that Hayley may need some help as well." "Hayley is easy. Klaus on the other hand…it's going to take a lot of work coming from me." "I will make it worth your while if that's what you wish." Elijah moved to his back pocket and wanted to pull out some hundred dollar bills but Camille quickly shook her head. "I don't want your money, please." She insisted. "What is it that you do want, fair Camille?" Elijah asked her with a dashing smile. "To know everything."

**A/N: Okay, I think I like what I wrote here. A little analysis from Camille and we'll get to see more of that in the next chapter. Do you think Elijah will finally tell Camille the truth that he's a vampire or not? And what did you think of the Klaus and Hayley moment? I know that some of you guys have wanted that and I offered it to you the best I could even though this really is a Camlijah tale. Please leave reviews!**


	6. Inside The Heart And Mind

Inside The Heart and Mind

Camille was not certain of everything that Elijah was telling her but the next day, he looked ready to tell her something important about himself so she thought, why not give it a shot? She was doing her usual shift at Rousseau's. She was always very happy with helping and serving people in need. Today, she couldn't think of anything else except Elijah and her program with Klaus and Hayley in the afternoon. She looked at the clock as if she couldn't wait to get started again. She liked family drama even thoughts eh would never admit it. The door opened to the bar and in walked that show-off Marcel with…the one and only Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah smiled at her and she blushed, getting back to work.

Sure enough, the two men came over to her and Marcel gazed at her with a flirty smile. "Just a couple of vodkas for me and my good friend here, sweetheart." Marcel said and Camille went right to work, ignoring him and looking more at Elijah who was having a good time, watching her work. She offered them their drinks and then she stood close by so that she would know what they were talking about. "Do you two know each other?" Marcel asked Elijah about her as he took his drink. "We've met and we seem to have a few things in common. A problem, perhaps?" "Not at all, my friend!" Marcel did sound jealous because he had his eyes on Camille for a very long time.

"So, what is it with your brother back in town? After all these years…he never called." "You know that you faked your own death at that time, Marcel. Don't act so innocent. Niklaus is only here to be in the town that originally belonged to our family." Elijah stopped talking at once when he saw Camille coming over to them with another round, as Marcel asked from her. "Don't stop on my account." She whispered with a smile and then went back to work. Elijah felt like he had upset her for some reason. Marcel was looking between them closely. "Something you would want to share?" he asked Elijah and he shook his head. "What would you like me to say?" "What business you have with Cami over there." Marcel said.

"I don't think that it is any of your business, Marcel so why don't we just get back on the subject alright?" Marcel smirked and said, "Sure, why not?" Camille didn't hear any more after that. They must have been talking silently and she felt like she was once again left out and there was something Elijah was hiding. They had spent time last night alone, looking over her notes and discussing Klaus' strange behavior with Hayley around and without Hayley around. Elijah believed that Hayley would be the one to help Klaus through his problems that he seemed to have with Marcel. Klaus also needed to remember that he had a baby on the way with Hayley. He needed to be prepared to be a father and he needed to be on his best terms with his child's mother, whom he looked very much attracted to.

Her shift was finished early and she left Rousseau's not even bothering to see if Elijah was still there. What was his problem? Why was he hiding their relationship from everyone? Had she done something wrong? She believed that he had done something wrong, keeping things from her and she could no longer stand it. He had refused to tell her much last night, except some sob story of his family. How his mother was punished by his father after he found out that Klaus was not his son. There was something else, something bigger than this. But maybe she shouldn't be pushing him. Maybe he had enough on his mind already and she might be making it harder for him. Camille was lost in her thought when a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned around to see Elijah there, smiling as usual. "Are you ready to meet my brother again?" he asked and she nodded.

"I just hope not to get any more surprises like yesterday. I went to speak to you for one minute and when I came back, Klaus and Hayley were kissing. I though you said that they despise each other. They even communicate like they despise each other but they look like sexually speaking, they are still attracted to one another." Elijah didn't know how to answer that question. "Well, all the relationships my brother had in the past with women have been complicated." Camille did not dare to question. "I know you are upset, Camille. There are some things that just need to be kept to themselves…and…" For the first time, Elijah was lost for words. Camille put her hand comfortingly on him and smiled sweetly. "I understand. I am not very open either."

Klaus was in his study, looking over some papers. He growled as he noticed some photos of the burning city he fled 100 years ago. He was heartbroken to leave his home and now he was back here with Marcel as the new King. He heard some steps and he smirked as he knew that she had finally left her room. She had been trying to avoid him since yesterday, after their second kiss. He didn't exactly force himself onto her like she suggested to Camille. He had her pinned to the wall after their little fight and she was the one who initiated the kiss in fact, as he was feeling very content for some reason. He could hear her down in the kitchen and he had no idea what he should be doing. She was pregnant with his child so he had every right to see her anytime he wanted to. He slowly stood up, leaving the documents on the table and heading downstairs towards the kitchen where he knew she would be.

Hayley was looking for some good food for herself when she felt his presence nearby. She gulped as she slowly turned around and saw him there with that smirk on his face whenever he saw her. She looked at what she was holding. She had gotten herself some ice cream from the freezer and was planning on eating it. She was craving a lot of things, especially ice cream now that she was pregnant. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" Hayley asked him and Klaus shrugged. "Just came over here to check on my child. I hope you are feeding yourself properly." He pointed to the box of ice cream she had from the freezer. She scoffed and put it back. "I am hungry, alright and I have a lot of cravings!" she snapped at him.

"I know something that this hybrid over here is craving." He said in no more than a whisper as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her by her waist, making her gasp in a pleasurable way. She was about to protest but he pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her hungrily. Hayley knew that she had to fight to get herself free of this but she couldn't. Her body was accepting him and she could not stop whatever she did. She wanted him and he wanted her again. He pulled back and smiled at her but she had her eyes closed for a second and couldn't see anything. Once she opened them, her eyes flared with anger and her palm collided with Klaus' cheek before he could stop her.

Her chuckled at her annoyance as she yelled out, "How dare you?" he yelled out and he whispered, "You look at me in the eyes ad tell me that you felt nothing from that kiss." "What is wrong with you? Are you obsessed with me or something? Let me make something clear to you, hybrid, I am not your toy! Just because I am having your baby that does not mean that you get to have me, like you did once. I don't belong to you! I am my own person!" Hayley nearly screamed in his face. Klaus just chuckled as he looked at her and caressed her cheek softly and she couldn't do anything. She could feel herself closing her eyes again at his touch but she snapped them open at once and pushed him away from her, leaving the kitchen.

"How can there be so much ego in just one man?" Hayley asked, a bit breathless as she reached the living room. Klaus went in after her poured himself a glass of scotch. "It's a possibility, little wolf. I think you got a pretty good impression of who I am that night." She shook her head but she had that smile on her face that she couldn't contain. There was something about him that helped her relieve her difficult childhood and help her get a new perspective of her life and how much worse it could have been. He helped her through his words that night. She may not like to admit it but he was wiser than her. He understood life and she found his words very intriguing. _"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life. Provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."_ The words that had carved something deep inside her soul and she could not just ignore them and she couldn't ignore the connection she felt around him.

Klaus moved forward to the window and saw Camille and Elijah coming over. "Prepare yourself, love because your therapist is here." He chuckled as he finished his drink and Hayley gave him a dirty look in return. "Trust me, Klaus. You need her more than I do. I hope she can work a miracle on you." She moved to leave but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Worried about me, little wolf? I never thought I would see it coming." "Don't flatter yourself. I want our baby to have a normal father. The best normal you can get actually." She whispered and then pulled herself free. Klaus smirked after her. He knew that she was worried. Not just for the baby, but for him as well.

Elijah opened the door for her and she entered silently. Klaus greeted them. "Welcome, Camille! I thought you wouldn't like to come after the little scene from yesterday." He told her. "Well, I hope that little scene from yesterday won't happen again, Niklaus." Elijah told him strictly and Klaus chuckled. "I didn't mean the one where I broke glass, dear brother. I was talking about the passionate moment Hayley and I shared." Hayley groaned as she came downstairs with her arms crossed over her chest. "Maybe it was passionate in your head. Be careful, Klaus. You're hallucinating again." Camille smiled and greeted her. She was glad that she had another strong woman to back her up against Klaus.

The three sat down in the living room and Elijah followed shortly after. Camille stopped him. "I am not sure that this is such a good idea. I want to be able to talk to them alone, if you don't mind. It will only be a couple of minutes and then you can come in." She promised him and he nodded. She could swear that what she was doing with Hayley and Klaus was more of a couple's therapy than anything else. "Look, you two are having a baby together. Can't you put aside your differences and work together?" Camille asked and the two started talking almost at once.

"There is no way I can talk to him! He's a narcissistic asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Hayley yelled out. "She is insufferable and demanding and I can't stand her!" Klaus called out the same time as her. Camille took a couple of notes and then stopped to look at them closely. "How exactly did you two end up sleeping together again?" "We got drunk." Hayley whispered. "That is always her excuse but trust me, the reality is that she wanted that night to happen just as much as I did." Klaus responded and chuckled as Hayley hit his arm. Camille took notes of everything that was happening. She was supposed to be helping Klaus with his problems regarding family and she ended up trying to get two people who are having a baby together, to actually work together as partners.

"Look, I think that what needs to happen right now is for you two to do whatever it takes to get along. I am not going to let you go free until I see you working as partners to care for this baby right there in your stomach, Hayley." Camille insisted and the two of them shut up instantly. "I know what you two need. You need a night out." She insisted and Hayley gaped at her. "WHAT?" she and Klaus both yelled out. Elijah heard what was happening and came inside as well. "Camille, I don't think that this is such a good idea, to send them out like this…" "Nonsense, Elijah! They have to learn to adapt and you are coming with me." Elijah raised his eyebrows. "What?" "We're going along with them. You didn't honestly think that I am going to just leave them alone like this, do you?"

Elijah looked like he couldn't even speak anymore. "Hayley, dress up nicely!" Camille informed her and she patted Elijah before heading out the door. Elijah caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Camille, what are you doing?" "A night out is what they need, Elijah to relieve their stress and they need to learn how to communicate and feel comfortable around each other. And I know the perfect place where we can go and we can all have some fun. I think we owe it to one another." He smiled at her and nodded as she left. She had a lot of spunk and she was entertaining. Elijah looked after her with a smile.

Klaus grabbed his shoulder. "Please, don't tell me that we have to do this!" Klaus growled and Elijah nodded. "We will do this, Niklaus." Klaus looked after Camille and smirked. "Don't tell me that you…" He began with that annoying voice of his and Elijah brushed him off. "I don't want to hear it, Niklaus!" "Of course you don't! Because you fancy her!" Klaus exclaimed through the house and smirked at Hayley when he saw the look on her face. "Looks like I am going to be your date tonight, sweetheart." Hayley rolled her eyes and stepped over to him. "I am warning you. If you screw this up, I'll…" "You'll what, little wolf?" These threats were beginning to be quite a habit for them. "I'm going to get dressed." She whispered and moved to go upstairs and Klaus called out after her. "You don't have to, you know!" "YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" Hayley yelled out of her room and Klaus chuckled. "Feisty."

"Niklaus, don't you start." Elijah was saying, putting on his best suit. Klaus eyed him up and down. "You're serious about this aren't you? I still don't understand what you're doing here Elijah and why you've gotten this poor girl involved when she has no idea who we are and what we are. You refuse to tell her." Elijah used his vampire speed to get close to him. "You will not say a word about it until I feel the time is right. We are just getting to know one another better now." Klaus looked at him innocently. "I am not going to say anything, Elijah. You on the other hand, better watch that alcohol tonight. You know what it does to you…and something tells me that Cami has already figured it out too."

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like the yet again another Klayley moment? What about the Camlijah one? These guys may not realize it but they're in for a double date. And Klaus just said that alcohol seems to be Elijah's biggest weakness. What do you think will happen? How many secrets do you think will be spilled and do you think that this is what Camille is planning? She is a smart woman after all. Leave me many reviews and let me know what you think! **


	7. Unexpected Truce

Unexpected Truce

"Brother, I hope that you are ready." Elijah fixed his suit as he entered his brother's room. He noticed Niklaus looking over at his phone with a grin on his face. "Something amusing that you would like to share?" Elijah asked and Klaus finally looked up. "Just found out that the place Cami wants to take us to, is the same place where Marcel and his buddies are going to be tonight. Cheers to that one, brother!" Klaus finally arranged his suit and looked over at Elijah who gaped at him. "Then I suppose you will do what you can to get under Marcel's wing won't you, brother?" "We'll see. I think that I am going to have far more fun with you and Hayley tonight." He said with a smirk on his face.

Elijah looked at Klaus in a suspicious way as both brothers left their rooms. "Niklaus, may I remind you that Camille happens to know nothing about us." "Exactly, brother! This is why I don't understand how you can fancy her. She knows nothing about us. She knows nothing of my supernatural child, kept by Hayley in her tum. She has no idea that there are vampires in this town, much less that you are one of the Original Vampires." Klaus lowered his voice to a whisper, making it more meaningful.

"Niklaus, I absolutely do not fancy Camille. We are two people who are trying to create a friendship. She has helped me since I've arrived here and I will not let you spoil her mood tonight. She has done everything for you and for Hayley. It was even her idea for us to go out this evening and…" "…and yet, she did all of this without acknowledging who you are." "I will tell her when I say the time is right. In the meantime, I suggest that you focus on your still unresolved issues with Hayley." Niklaus raised his eyebrow at his brother. "What unresolved issues, brother? They have already been resolved."

Camille picked up her phone as she looked in the mirror at the dark blue dress that she was wearing. Elijah was calling her and she waited a few moments before picking it up and whispered, "Hey, stranger." _"Hello, Camille. I just called to make sure that you are all set to meet us at our home in twenty minutes." _"Yes, of course. Usually, the man picks up the woman but I guess that we can make an exception this time." She knew that she had made him feel a little guilty so and giggled and said, "I am only kidding. I will be there. Thank you for calling. That was very gracious of you." She ended the call and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt happy and she had no idea why.

"I thought you said that we are going to a bar." Hayley replied with her hands on her hips as Elijah entered her room. "Yes, that is what I believed as well from what Camille told me but apparently, we are going to a little club party. The finest in New Orleans, I've heard." Hayley rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I am allowed to go. The vampires are going to sense a werewolf around." "They will not, Hayley. You don't have to worry. This is a great opportunity for you to get into a very crowded place where no vampire will sense you." Klaus was at the door in a minute with a smug look on his face.

"Actually, considering that I just learned that Marcel and his buddies are going to be there tonight, you should be a little concerned for your safety, little wolf." Hayley couldn't believe him and neither could Elijah. "You have vowed to protect this girl, Niklaus. She is carrying your child. I do not really care what amusement you have in mind for tonight but you are the one in charge of keeping Hayley safe." His bigger brother demanded and Klaus raised his hands up. "I do not think that is going to be an option brother because as I remember correctly, you are the one who vowed to protect the little wolf, not me." "She is carrying your child, Niklaus! Show some respect." Hayley scoffed and pulled a dress out of her closet. "Don't bother, Elijah! He doesn't know the meaning of that word." "That is not what you showed this morning, little wolf." Elijah looked a little confused at the two of them.

"What are you trying to insinuate here, Niklaus?" Elijah finally asked and Hayley grunted. "He's trying to show what a jerk he really is. Now, come on! I don't want Cami to think that we're not excited for this." She whispered and moved Klaus out of her way. Klaus chuckled and he looked back at her. "I don't hear you sound excited, little wolf!" Elijah put his hand to his forehead. "Niklaus, please don't start and leave the girl out of this, do you understand me?" "Of course, brother. I wouldn't dream of confusing Hayley even more." "Good. Then go over to her and apologize." Klaus just chuckled once again.

Even so, he knew deep down that he did at least owe Hayley an apology and knocked on her door. "Come in, Elijah!" She exclaimed and he raised his eyebrow. He entered anyway, without saying who it really was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hayley standing in that room with a gorgeous dark red dress on her, that was showing off her magnificent curves. She was putting on some ruby earring when she turned around and gasped when she saw him in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, in shock. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Come in, Elijah? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked and Hayley shrugged. "Come on! You didn't honestly believe that I would think you would want to enter my room." "And why not, little wolf? Am I that cruel?"

"Yes. Now tell me what you want. I am busy." "Getting ready for this spectacular night?" "Yes." Klaus smirked and moved closer to her. "I can see that, love. You are breathtaking…as always." Hayley parted her mouth a little as she heard that she looked in the mirror at him. His eyes were not on her but on her neck and she could only imagine what he was thinking. She sighed and realized that maybe he was just trying to get laid again. "Give it a rest, Klaus." She said and moved away from him. "What did I do now, love?" Klaus groaned and asked and Hayley looked back at him. "You know what. Stop it."

There was a knock on the door and Elijah opened it at once. Camille was standing there with a smile on her face, dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses he has ever seen before. She certainly had taste. "Hello." She said and he nodded whispering, "Good evening." And he invited her inside. She admired his formality a lot. Putting her hands to her sides, she said, "Are you okay with the four of us going out like this tonight? I am just hoping that this will give me a chance to get to know Klaus and Hayley better outside of their usual therapy lessons. I want to see them and how they act at these sorts of parties."

"Yes, of course I understand your intentions, Camille. This is why I feel more than honored that I get to accompany you on this quest. Niklaus needs help and something makes me believe that so does Hayley. If you could offer them this necessary help, I am sure that you will and I am more than willing to help you." "Thank you. This is my first case and I am…a little nervous. Hayley and Klaus look like really tough patients and being the first time, I don't know how I am going to do at getting to them in a friendly and professional way." "I admire your intellect, Camille." "Thank you. I admire your nobility."

They both chuckled a little as they looked at one another and Elijah started feeling like he was already on one of his first dates with a woman. He had never had a real woman on a date before. But he snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that Camille was just a person he was dying to win over as a friend. She still didn't trust him as much as he thought she would but nonetheless they were working together. Hayley and Klaus were coming down the stairs and Camille and Elijah avoided each other's eyes. Klaus chuckled as he was pushed slightly down the stairs by Hayley from behind. "Brother, that's enough." Elijah whispered and Klaus looked at him surprised. "Elijah, it's the pretty lady in red who did all the pushing, not me." Camille opened the door and said, "Well then, shall we?"

The car ride was simple and nothing was really coming out of it because nobody was speaking. Klaus was driving and Elijah was sitting next to him while the two elegant ladies were sitting in the back. Hayley was looking out the window and thinking until Camille decided to break the ice. "So, Elijah, you told me that you've been to New Orleans a long time before. Have you ever been to this place?" she asked. "I am going to be fairly honest with you, Camille…" Klaus chuckled a little when Elijah said that and he received a kick in leg as he was driving. "No, I didn't have the time to do anything fun." Elijah admitted. Camille smiled at that response. "Well, now you will. I am sure of it."

Hayley walked in hand in hand with Camille. "I think this will be a great chance for you to have some fun. New Orleans is a fabulous place once you get to know it a bit better, Hayley." Cami was saying and Hayley was nodded. "I am sure of it. Only, I never really planned on staying here for long." Camille frowned and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" "Klaus and I…we don't get along. I don't know what is going to happen once this baby is born. I don't know how we are going to handle being parents to a child together since we can't even communicate without getting into a fight." "That is why Elijah asked me to help you." "And I appreciate it, I do. It's just that…never mind." "Hayley, I want you to feel comfortable with telling me anything." "I came to New Orleans to find my family." Hayley blurted out. "You're an orphan?" Hayley nodded. "Yes. And it has been my goal all along to find my family. After the night I shared with Klaus, I found out that my relatives are located here in New Orleans. Klaus, Elijah and I happened to be here at the right place and at the right time and…stuff sort of happened."

"Brother, what are up to?" Klaus asked and placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Why would you ask me that, Niklaus?" "Probably because I am noticing you drooling over the lovely blonde bartender who feels like a close friend of the family now." Elijah smirked but he wasn't going to get into his brother's game. "Actually, I was actually admiring Hayley. She looked exquisite in her new dress. Don't you think so, brother?" Elijah felt Klaus' hand slide off of his shoulder. "If you say so…" he mumbled and went off to pour himself a drink as music started playing, loud music and people were dancing. S&M by Rihanna.

Klaus wasn't that fond of this type of music but he had to admit that it was wildly sexy and it was turning him on. There were many pretty girls there, waiting to be sucked dry by him. Before he could move, someone was standing right in front of him. "Marcel!" Klaus exclaimed and hugged his frenemy. Marcel laughed and exclaimed, "Niklaus Mikaelson! My mentor, my savior, my sire! I haven't seen you out of that house in quite a while. I am glad to see that you are getting into the Big Easy mood." Klaus was about to respond when Hayley, Elijah and Camille joined him. "Marcel! I am glad to see you could make it." Elijah said with a false smile which Marcel took at once. "It's nice to see you two here with two gorgeous girls, might I add. Hello, Cami!" Camille smiled and said, "It's nice to see you, Marcel." Marcel then turned to Hayley and whispered, "And who might this gorgeous young woman be." Klaus and Elijah both looked at each other, clearly surprised that Marcel couldn't smell that she was a werewolf. "I'm Hayley." Hayley introduced herself with a slight bitterness in her voice. Marcel kissed her hand lightly and said, "Here with Klaus here I imagine." "You know me." Klaus joked and Hayley frowned at him.

She didn't like it when he interrupted her conversations with others. Hayley was more than willing to get to know Marcel better for her own reasons. She was here to learn more about her family and the one thing she has learned was that Marcel had been neglecting them ever since he took over this town. She was on her quest to find her family and help them. "We have a VIP table set out in the back. Why don't you join me, Hayley…and Cami perhaps?" Marcel asked with a grin on his face. Camille and Hayley both looked at each other in surprise and Klaus' face hardened. "I am sure there is room for my brother and me as well, isn't there, Marcel?" Klaus asked at once, getting closer to him.

Marcel looked at him serious for one moment before grinning again and nodding. "Of course! What's mine is yours. You know that, bro!" He grabbed Klaus and dragged him to the table as the rest followed. "Well, what do you know? An unexpected truce." Elijah mumbled and Camille looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Elijah was not expecting her to hear him but he tried to answer in his best possible way. "As a personal assistant of the mayor of this town, I have not been accustomed with the way Marcel tends to run this quarter. My brother and I want to reestablish a certain balance between the people in his personal…gang and the rest." Camille looked shocked. "Wait! Your brother is in the same business as you are? With his mental illness?" Elijah wouldn't exactly call Klaus' case a mental illness. It was more of a dilemma. "Camille, when it comes to business, you will be surprised at the things Niklaus is capable of doing. He is a professional, such as myself."

Camille's smile warmed his heart as they sat down at the VIP table with Marcel and his buddies. Hayley and Klaus had been trying to keep their distance from one another all night but in the end, they ended up sitting next to one another at the table as Elijah chose to sit with Camille, feeling the need to protect her from anything that might go wrong. "Thierry, bring on the drinks!" Marcel called out. Elijah rubbed his forehead when he heard that. That was one thing that he could not keep stable. Drinking. His brother was right. He had to be careful tonight. Niklaus was very capable of keeping himself stable when drinking while that was Elijah's weak point. "Are you okay?" Camille asked Elijah and he nodded at once. He refused to look weak in front of her, especially when she was surrounded by vampires.

**A/N: Okay how did you like this chapter? The night is not over yet and the next chapter is going to be even better. I have stated many times that drinking is Elijah's weak point in this story so what do you think will happen in the next chapter? ****))) You might have already guessed. Drunk people always say things that they're not supposed to and Camille may have a hard time with the things Elijah will be saying as the moments between Hayley and Klaus will heat up, especially when dancing is concerned. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in future chapters. I will try to please you all. **

**Just a fair warning: Camlijah and Klayley are the main pairings in this story but that does not many that other pairings won't exist first to put some angst in here. Maybe a bit of Camcel (Marcel and Camille) or Jayley (Jackson and Hayley). What do you think of the idea? Please review and tell me! **


	8. Transformation

Transformation

Marcel and his buddies had lots of drinks and Elijah and Klaus had decided to join in. The jokes have stopped being funny and the men were all drunk and laughing for no reason as they stared at one another. Camille and Hayley were left pretty powerless in this picture and had no way out to get themselves released. Hayley felt a hand moved inside of her dress and on her knees. It was none other than Klaus who gave her a wink and a gorgeous smile that she tried to resist. Hayley knew that he must be very drunk because normally, he would never dare to act like this with her. They hated each other. It was the way it was supposed to be and it was going to stay that way, no matter what.

"That's your girl, isn't she?" Marcel asked Klaus as he got himself another drink with his guys. "My girl." Klaus nodded and patted her knee. "Stop it!" Hayley snapped his hand away at once. "I am not your girl and I never will be." Hayley argued and sat up. "Feisty." Klaus whispered and pulled her back down. "Careful, little wolf. We wouldn't want to repeat what happened that first night now would we?" he asked her in a whisper as he leaned closer to her face. Hayley began to panic that he was going to do something that they would both regret. She slowly pushed him away from her face but stayed there.

Camille was getting nervous as well as she watched Elijah drown in his sorrows and then laugh like she could never imagine he could laugh. "What is it that you once said, Elijah? Every King needs an heir?" Klaus asked him in a terrible British accent and Elijah started laughing. "My little brother…King of…" He started laughing even harder and fell to the ground. Marcel, as drunk as he was too, didn't even pay attention to what the Mikaelson brothers were saying and laughed even harder. "Elijah, please, I am starting to lose my patience." Camille was telling him but Elijah just shook his head. "If you want, I can take you home, right now." She was saying. She didn't have one drop of alcohol and was completely sober. Hayley didn't drink anything at all because of the baby either but no one could tell that.

"Dance with me." Klaus breathed Hayley in and out came out a smell of deep alcohol. Hayley rolled her eyes and this time, stood up. "I don't dance with a drunken guy." She argued. Klaus grinned and said, "I'll take you home after one dance, little wolf!" Hayley covered his mouth and whispered, "Have you lost your mind? Stop calling me that. Do you want the vampires to find out that I am a werewolf?" Klaus started grinning even more. "Perhaps they would like that." "No, that's blackmail. Klaus, you're not thinking clearly." "One dance is all that it takes." Hayley opened her mouth to say something, looked at Camille for a while and then finally accepted.

"Elijah, please." Camille whispered in his ear. "There you are my darling!" Elijah put his hand around her and said, "How would you like one of these exquisite nights with an Original Vampire?" Camille's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" Before Elijah was about to respond, a woman came by with three more men behind her and offered them all drinks. "No. They are drunk enough." Camille argued but the men already took the drinks. "Don't worry! It will stop this madness so I can talk business with them." The woman was right. The men were stopping all of the laughing and were now looking more serious. "Damn, I have a headache." Marcel was saying. Camille looked back and saw Klaus and Hayley on the dance floor and thought about going over there with a drink for Klaus but changed her mind. She was hoping that even though Klaus was drunk, they would have a real breakthrough in their relation with one another as co-parents usually are supposed to have. She let them dance, hoping that Klaus would come into his right sense of mind at the very least.

"Francesca Correa! It's a pleasure to see you here!" Marcel exclaimed and stood up to greet her. "Marcel Gerard. If you don't mind me saying, you and your little friends were quite the drunken comedians around here for hours. I wonder how these two poor girls survived it." Elijah looked back at Camille, who was in a state of shock because of something and it hit Elijah. He must have said something to her. What could he have said? "This is Francesca Correa, my associate and the owner of the biggest casino in New Orleans!" "You should all come! It will make it worth your while." Francesca said. "Klaus!" Marcel called. "Get over here. I want you to meet someone. Bring Hayley too!" Klaus was handed that sort of special drink and then he realized that he had been holding Hayley by the waist and pulling her very close to him. She had lots of fury in her eyes and he finally let her go.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson!" Francesca said and held out her hand. Klaus kissed it and said, "Please, call me Klaus. All of my friends do." "What friends?" Hayley muttered under her breath but Klaus heard and frowned at her. "So, Marcel, as I was saying. I would very much like it if you would join me for some…personal matters that we need to discuss." Francesca said and Klaus and Elijah immediately looked at one another. "Personal business?" Klaus mouthed to Elijah and he nodded, seriously. Marcel said goodbye to the Mikaelsons and lingered a kiss on Camille's hand, grinning at her before leaving the place. "What do you think, brother?" Klaus asked Elijah. "I think we should most definitely follow them. Who knows what we can find?" "A treasure perhaps?" Klaus grinned. "Well, you two are on your own because Camille and I are going home." Hayley snapped and searched through her purse for something and left them. Elijah looked around, a bit shocked. "Where is Camille?" he asked in a whisper and then he started to remember what had happened and what he said. "If you want, Niklaus, you can go and spy on Marcel by yourself. I have something to take care of." Elijah told him and left.

Elijah must have been searching for a while and even with his vampire speed, he could not see her around. At long last, he walked into the last place he thought he would go. He walked into the church. It looked majestic and different from when Elijah last saw it 100 years ago. The lights in the room made my candlelight brought back many painful memories of how this town became a ruin…and how Marcel had taken over and betrayed them all. She saw a person with long blonde hair sitting there and looking up, whispering something. He stepped closer to her and realized that she was saying her prayers. Camille nearly screamed when she saw Elijah near her and stood up from her chair at once. "You need to stay away from me, Elijah. This is a saintly place. You cannot be in a church." Elijah put his hands together and realized what the hell he must have done or said. "You came here to hide from me?" he asked in a whisper and Camille started running away and Elijah used his vampire speed to grab her and keep her still. Camille's eyes widened at this and she wanted to scream but Elijah put a hand over her mouth.

"I am not going to hurt you, Camille. I am not going to do that but you need to stay quiet so I can explain. Please, let me explain." Elijah was saying softly and then took his hand away as he saw tears of fear dripping down her cheeks. This was not what he wanted which is why he delayed the time he would tell her about his true nature. "You need to stay away from me. You and your family. You need to stay away from me." She pulled away from him but he pulled her back. "Please listen. I don't want to hurt you. I am not going to do anything to harm you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say." Elijah was begging her and Camille shook her head. "Let me go now or I am going to yell for help!" "You would only bring pain to the ones who do come for your help. You know that. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hayley was still in that club, fumbling with her bag and looked around at all the men that were acting out drunk and women that were doing poll dancing. She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered, "What am I doing here?" This was no place for a pregnant woman like her. Pregnant women are supposed to stay home and stay in warmth, think about the future of their children, drink cocoa and fill up with cravings. She was not supposed to be in a club. She had a bigger responsibility on her shoulders now. Those days were gone. And she didn't want to be that girl that would act like a teenage and irresponsible mother. They have those on television shown all the time. She was a grown woman of 20. She was going to get over this and find a way to take care of her child, alone if she has to. She was about to leave, when a strong pair of hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

She was about to yell at him for being so darn inconsiderate about everything all night but as she turned around, she realized that it wasn't Klaus. It was another guy who was drunk to the bones. He showed his fangs and revealed that he was one of Marcel's vampires. Of course, Klaus would have left her there to spy on Marcel. It was not like he had other things to take care of. Maybe he just didn't care, as she suspected. Hayley's eyes widened for one moment and she believed that he was going to hurt her but she was wrong. "Dance with me, baby!" he exclaimed and Hayley knew what would happen if she would refuse. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to say yes either. It was pretty easy for her to say yes to someone like Klaus, why not this guy? Maybe she really couldn't trust this guy but she did trust the father of her own child. Hayley was strong and she wasn't going to succumb this easily. "Got to hell and leave me alone!" she yelled through the music and she was prepared to make a run for it. Just as she had suspected, the vampire pulled her back and showed his fangs close to her face in a deadly way.

Hayley was about to scream for help when she felt the man pry his arms off of her. Her eyes were slowly shut and she felt like she had been released. As she opened her eyes, the vampire lay dead on the floor and Klaus was on top of him, breaking his spine and then shoving a wooden stake into his heart, leaving him to die. Hayley looked at him, shocked that he was still here and then looked back at the dead vampire on the ground and it was funny how no one could notice. You could die here and for real and no one would notice anything because of the crowd, the lights and the music. Hayley felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She put her hand over her own heart and started breathing heavily. Two hands were put on her shoulders, making her feel warm inside and she looked deep in Klaus' eyes. "You're going to be fine, love. It's alright." He whispered and Hayley covered her eyes with her hands. She was trying to keep herself from crying but Klaus gently pulled them away.

She had no idea what was going on. She couldn't understand why he was still here and he hadn't left her there. He was still holding her hands close to himself as he looked into her eyes to try and give her some comfort. "I'm sorry, little wolf." He whispered and then looked down at her belly to see if the baby was alright as well. "I am tired of this madness. I just want to go home. You can do whatever the hell you want with Marcel with your much more important business but I want to go home." She released herself from Klaus and started walking away when he pulled her back and said, "Come on, now! Stop trying to make me feel guilty about all of this. I told you that I am sorry, love. Did you really think that I was just going to leave you here?" he asked her. They were already outside the club and Hayley nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time. I am just the incubator carrying your child. Why should you care?" "I was talking about the baby, Hayley. How can you think that I would just leave my own child at risk like that?" he finally yelled in front of her and she stopped in shock. It had hurt her more than she expected. The baby was all he could ever care about. He would never care about her. "I see. It's only the baby." She whispered and Klaus opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Hayley turned around and started walking without a word back to the plantation house and Klaus let her.

"You stay away from me! I don't want to see you again and I am warning you that if you come close to me I'll…" Elijah was impressed with her courage towards him even though she just realized who he truly was. She suddenly began to cry. "I helped you, okay? I helped you, because I thought that you were just some hot, nice guy who needed help and somehow, I don't know what you did. Maybe you did one of those mind tricks of yours. Maybe that is why I believe you." "Camille, I would never do that to you, I promise you." He took her hand in his but she yelled, "DON'T!" before she started taking off out of the church and away from him. Elijah sighed and rubbed his temples. "Cami?" someone asked from afar and Elijah turned around to see the priest standing there with a frown on his face. "You're Elijah Mikaelson, aren't you?" The priest asked and Elijah nodded. "And you are…?" "It doesn't matter who I am. Tell me what you've done to Cami. I am not going to let you hurt her."

"You are her uncle, is that correct? She must have mentioned the priest being her uncle. Father Kieran?" The priest didn't say much after that but he clenched his fists. "My niece knows?" he asked Elijah and Elijah sighed before nodding. "I brought her here, both her and her brother because they needed someone to care for them. I did not want either of them involved in this supernatural business. You make sure to stay away from her from now on, do you understand me? I don't want you anywhere near her." Kieran told Elijah. The Original Vampire stood there, thinking for a while as the priest walked away from him.

**A/N: That's it for now. Camille finally found out that Elijah is a vampire after that drunken night party that she wanted to get Hayley and Klaus loosened up a little. Things didn't go well for a human like Cami to find out that Elijah and his family are all vampires. But she doesn't know yet anything about Marcel and the others. Hayley feels betrayed by the fact that Klaus only gives a damn about their child and not about her. That must be really hurtful when you think about it. To feel like an incubator? **

**We will see in the next chapter what is going to happen to these relationships and how they are going to move on in the story. Lots of transformations in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a bit more sad because of the recent events. But Elijah and Klaus have other business to take care of instead of focusing on their romance life so we will see more of them with Francesca and Marcel. **

**Thank you for reading and please review and let me know how you liked it ;) **


	9. Supernaturalism and Lies

Supernaturalism and Lies

Elijah had not left the study all night. He kept his forehead pressed to his hands and he breathed in deeply as if he would no longer be able to. He kept replaying that time he had with her all night long. He had never meant to frighten her and he had only wanted to get to know her. His intensions were never to drag this beautiful human girl in the supernatural world. He wanted her to live on and become what she has always wished to become, a graduated university student and soon, a psychologist. He wished only the best for her. But he knew that he had failed her…as he has always failed his brother.

_"You stay away from me! I don't want to see you again and I am warning you that if you come close to me I'll…" Elijah was impressed with her courage towards him even though she just realized who he truly was. She suddenly began to cry. "I helped you, okay? I helped you, because I thought that you were just some hot, nice guy who needed help and somehow, I don't know what you did. Maybe you did one of those mind tricks of yours. Maybe that is why I believe you." "Camille, I would never do that to you, I promise you." He took her hand in his but she yelled, "DON'T!" before she started taking off out of the church and away from him. Elijah sighed and rubbed his temples._ The priest had come to him afterwards, revealing the truth of how he knew Camille. He was her uncle, as she had told him.

This uncle had warned him to stay away from her. Elijah was not so sure if he could do that. He had never hoped for anything more than to see her be his friend, a person he could truly rely on, whom he could tell anything that he had trouble telling his brother and even his sister, Rebekah. There was a knock in the study and Elijah looked up at once. Hayley was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you mind if I come in?" Elijah looked surprised at her, shook his head and pulled up a chair for her at his desk. He set aside the documents that he had been eager to show Klaus. Hayley sat down next to him and Elijah cleared his throat. "Have you seen Niklaus, Hayley? I can't seem to find him anywhere. He's not answering his phone either." He checked his phone once again to make sure that he hadn't missed any calls from his brother. Not even a text message left from him. Nothing.

Hayley bit her lip, as she could remember the other night and her fight with Klaus. She couldn't think that this could be the reason why he wouldn't come back home. She brushed her fingers over her stomach and Elijah watched her carefully. "Are you alright? Would you need some assistance for the baby? I can get it to you in no time." "No, that is very kind of you, Elijah, but no thank you." Elijah cleared his throat and asked once again. "Have you heard from Niklaus?" This time, she shook her head and preferred not to say anything else, feeling she was the one to blame for his disappearance, but she was sure to add some reassurance. "Perhaps he has gone off to find out what Marcel and Francesca are up to. His biggest concern is this city, not me and our child that I'm carrying, it would seem." The words were difficult to let out for Hayley and Elijah didn't even try to deny the speculation.

"What happened with Cami after last night?" Hayley finally asked him the inevitable question. Elijah let his fingers trail on the desk and was very close to digging his fingernails into the wood. "She knows everything." He finally whispered and Hayley gasped. "How did she find out?" "I let it out…while I was drunk. I cannot remember a single thing but I am most certainly that is how she found out. She was terrified. She wouldn't even let me get close to her and speak to her. I was the calmest person I could be at that point, Hayley. She wouldn't listen. I haven't seen her since last night. She ran. I also met up with her uncle, Father Kieran, who apparently doesn't trust me and warned me to stay away from his niece." Hayley's eyebrows rose. "Wait! So he knows about the supernatural world but he has never told her?" Elijah shook his head and got up from the desk. Hayley followed him with her arms covering her belly and whispered, "I think that I am going to bed now. If you see Klaus…just tell him I'm okay." Hayley finally said, not knowing what else she could say after their little feud. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to worry about him.

Klaus walked into Rousseau's with a frown on his face when he saw people around there, drinking and partying even at this late hour. It would be morning soon, but no one was sleeping. The vampires certainly were wide awake all night long, especially the nightwalkers. He sat down at one of the tables that he found empty and got himself something to drink, looking in the corner of the room and seeing Francesca and Marcel sitting together at a table. He decided to very well listen to what they were saying. "I think that we can make great profit from my casino. For your charity project, it should help a lot. I suggest that you follow up with me and I will get the both of us the fame and glory for this town that we deserve." Francesca said with a grin and Marcel nodded. "How about if I throw a party, tomorrow night? We get the sponsors I need and this town will be famous once more." "Great! Throw this party and we'll talk business next. Especially about your little special something that you're hiding. I hope I can see her soon enough." Marcel nodded. "You will see her. Soon…and I can tell you that she can do wonders." Klaus rolled his eyes all through the conversation. He was not interested in hearing about Marcel's charity events…but he was however intrigued by what Francesca was saying to him. That special someone that Marcel has hidden. A secret weapon, perhaps? Klaus grinned as he took another swig of his drink. A weapon that he could take and use against Marcel any time he would like to_. _

_"I'm sorry, little wolf." He whispered and then looked down at her belly to see if the baby was alright as well. "I am tired of this madness. I just want to go home. You can do whatever the hell you want with Marcel with your much more important business but I want to go home." She released herself from Klaus and started walking away when he pulled her back and said, "Come on, now! Stop trying to make me feel guilty about all of this. I told you that I am sorry, love. Did you really think that I was just going to leave you here?" he asked her. They were already outside the club and Hayley nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time. I am just the incubator carrying your child. Why should you care?" "I was talking about the baby, Hayley. How can you think that I would just leave my own child at risk like that?" he finally yelled in front of her and she stopped in shock. It had hurt her more than she expected. The baby was all he could ever care about. He would never care about her. "I see. It's only the baby." She whispered and Klaus opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Hayley turned around and started walking without a word back to the plantation house and Klaus let her._

He had no idea how he should have been feeling about this. He hadn't meant to hurt her but it was the truth. He was only in this because of the baby and because of the baby; he shall remain and protect it until the end. This wasn't about Hayley for him. It was about the empire that he was more than willing to build and becoming King, he also needed an heir. This child would be his heir, the only child that he would ever be able to create, a miracle on this Earth. His own little miracle. Then, his mind trailed off to the werewolf girl that was carrying his heir. What was he going to do about her? He never dared to hurt her. He just couldn't bring himself to do so, no matter how many times she turned against him or made him feel humiliated by her words. He growled as the confusion stayed inside of him. He would not let himself brought down like this. He was going to remain fit and strong. Hayley was the one carrying his heir, providing for his heir, nothing more than that. With that, he left Rousseau's, unseen by no one.

Elijah had left the plantation house at once he realized there was so much for him to say. He knew that Niklaus would be back home soon. He needed to take his time and it was better that he was using his plan to get away from all the drama that was going on in both of their lives. Hayley was going to safely stay there and be seen by no one from now on. After the incident at the party, revealing her to be a werewolf in public would be way too risky. Marcel had forbid werewolves to enter New Orleans and the fact that they hadn't managed to smell her out yet was a miracle. They couldn't take any chances. Hayley would not be left to leave the plantation house. Elijah knew that Klaus wouldn't let her. He got into his car and he swiftly drove to the building where he knew her apartment was.

He couldn't knock but he knew she was there, scared. Elijah used his super hearing to listen in. She was inside and she was talking on the phone with someone. "Don't worry about it. I am sure that it will be fine." She was saying and then Elijah heard his voice on the other line. Marcel. _"Hey, Cami, listen. Klaus has been my mentor for as long as I can remember. If there is one thing that I have learned is that you can't trust the Mikaelson brothers. I hate it that they are back in town, even though I can't admit it." _"Thank you for listening to me, Marcel. You're a good friend." Cami whispered and then came Marcel's response. _"Anytime, sweetheart. You know that you can come to me whenever you like. Everything will be alright. Speaking of which, I am going to throw a sort of charity ball tomorrow night. Would you care to come? Maybe we can catch up." _"I would love that, Marcel. Thank you." With that, she hung up. Elijah kept himself away from the door. He wondered if she had told Marcel what she found out. The way it sounded, it was more like she was keeping it to herself for now.

But hearing that she was going to a ball tomorrow night with Marcel, made him feel something that he never thought he would feel again after Katerina Petrova's death. His eyes closed as he thought of the gorgeous brunette doppelganger that he had loved more than anything in his life. She had been brutal and cruel but he knew that despite all that, there was still goodness left inside of her and he never stopped to find it. He had traveled a world of passion with her that he never thought that he would ever feel. His mind wondered off from the brunette and thought about the blonde bartender that he wanted to talk to at that moment but couldn't bring himself to knock on her door and show himself. He could remember how frightened she had been of him. He didn't want a repeat. Elijah looked over at his phone as he heard a beep and his eyes widened at the message that he had received.

Hayley was in the old library, looking through some books. It sucked for her that she was once again the one and only one in that house like she was some kind of prisoner just because she was carrying the miracle baby. She wanted to be treated like a freaking human being. She wondered about Cami and what her new friend could have been thinking about her at this moment. She could feel betrayed that Hayley hadn't revealed her true self to her from the beginning. She could remember how she felt all those years ago; when she triggered her gene and found out that she was a werewolf. At once, she heard the door open and slam shut and her breathing hitched. Elijah wouldn't have entered the house like this and she seriously doubted that Klaus had returned home. She took a crowbar that she had found in her hand and went downstairs to see a blonde girl, pulling into the house her bags. Hayley slowly went downstairs in shock with the crowbar in her hand. The blonde girl looked up at her.

"Oh, you must be the maid. Take these bags up to my room, will you?" She crossed her arms over her chest as Hayley lay a smirk on her face and went downstairs to meet her. "No, not the maid." Rebekah covered her face with her hand. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Niklaus knocked up. I was expecting some sort of magical miracle baby bump. I guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" Hayley crossed her arms over her chest as she faced the blonde vampire and said, "You have your brother's manners." "And his temper too. So watch it." She then looked around and asked, "Where's Elijah? I sent him a text that I am here. Better yet, where is Nik?" Hayley shook her head and realized who this must be. Rebekah, the sister Elijah had told her about. "Beats me where Klaus is. As for Elijah, he has some personal matters to solve." Rebekah huffed and went to get herself a drink.

"So, what's your story, wolf girl?" Rebekah asked as she drank. "No story. Just me, Elijah and Klaus in this big family business I had gotten myself into from a simple one night stand that I can't take back now." Rebekah chuckled a little and said, "What can I say? Nik can be quite a charmer." "Tell me about it. I hate his guts." "Everyone does but at the same time, people love him." "Because of his charm?" Rebekah laughed and nodded. The two girls had found themselves bonding very quickly and all the hate that Hayley must have had for her at the beginning seemed to go away now. She found that her and Rebekah had a lot more in common than she thought.

The door to the house opened at once and Elijah entered the plantation house in a hurry. "Elijah! Finally!" Rebekah exclaimed with joy and hung herself around her brother. Elijah smiled and hugged her back. "It's great to see you." He whispered in her ear. Hayley smiled and asked. "How was it with Cami?" Elijah looked up surprised at her and his smile faltered and whispered, "It went well." Before leaving. Rebekah looked over at Hayley, confused. "Where is he going? He has never been this passive before. Especially not after seeing me after a very long time." "He has lost a dear human friend." Rebekah shrugged. "What happened? Did he die?" Hayley shook her head. "It's a she…and no, she didn't die. He just lost her as a friend because she found out that he is a vampire." "Who is she exactly?" "Just a bartender, Camille O'Connell. Elijah met her and asked her, because she has a degree in psychology, to try and get through to Klaus." "Did she succeed?" Hayley shook her head. "No. Klaus is still mad as he ever was and we just lost Cami's trust because we haven't told her anything about the supernatural."

"I would prefer it if we keep the conversation on how I am going to take over the city." A voice rung and Hayley and Rebekah both turned around to see that evil smirk on Klaus' face as he entered the house. "Nik, where the hell have you been?" Rebekah asked with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't think that would be any of your business, sister." "What are you doing here with this big drama and pregnant werewolf girl, carrying your child?" "Simple, my sweet sister. I came here with one purpose and one purpose only and that is to take this town back from the man that we all believed to dead 100 years ago, Marcel Gerard. You remember him don't you?" Klaus he saw the look on Rebekah's face.

Hayley was wondering what there was about Marcel's name that affected Rebekah so much. "I don't care about your plan, Nik." "Then what are you doing here?" "I am here because I have finally decided to accept Elijah's offer to come here." At that moment, Elijah came downstairs, still holding on to that pessimistic face of his. Klaus growled at him. "You are the one who brought her here? Are you trying to mess my plan up, Elijah?" "No, brother. I have simply called our dear sister here to help us." "The only thing she will do is destroy us, not help us. You know about her and Marcel." Rebekah piped in. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. I am here to help, Elijah, not you, Nik. I am here now, and you better get used to that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and pick a room."

Hayley, Elijah and Klaus were left to look at one another. "What did you find out, brother?" Elijah finally asked to break the awkward silence. Klaus decided to avoid Hayley's gaze and face his brother. "Marcel and Francesca are planning to do some kind of charity work together. Who knows what it could really be for? And I have heard her say something about a secret someone Marcel was keeping locket up." "How do you know about that?" Elijah demanded. "Eavesdropping has always been my thing, Elijah. You know that." Elijah sighed and nodded. "The best thing we can do is attend the party tomorrow night and find out more." "How did you know about the party?" "Does that matter?" Klaus stayed silent at Elijah's outburst. Hayley looked from one brother to the other without saying anything. "Tomorrow we'll hear more of this secret weapon. Goodnight." Elijah whispered softly and headed upstairs again. Klaus met Hayley's eyes for one moment, and then he looked away, following his brother upstairs.

**A/N: What did you think? I know that this chapter had no Camlijah or Klayley scenes but it's natural. After what happened in the last chapter, both relationships have problems. Just so you know, Camille only knows that Elijah, Klaus and Hayley are supernatural. She has no idea that Marcel and the others are vampires too. Don't think that she would have trusted Marcel otherwise. Rebekah is back and I am finally going to introduce Marcel's secret weapon which from the series, you know who it is. **

**I think that I am going to follow a bit of the season 1 plot with some changes, combinations regarding Davina's future and a lot more Camcel scenes. The next chapter will be the party that the Mikaelsons will be attending like in 1x03. Camille and Marcel are going together much to Elijah's dismay. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Hayley will be attending or not? **

**Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think ;) **


	10. Just Another Passing Face

Just Another Passing Face

Rebekah had woken up very early in the morning, wanting to discover what her brothers had been up to while she was gone. To her surprise, she found Elijah in his study, looking over some documents. "Elijah." She said softly with a smile but her brother didn't smile back when he saw her. Rebekah knew at once what had been bothering her brother. It was his heart that was broken because he had lost his human friend. She couldn't understand what it was about her that made her so special to him. "Anything I can help you with? What are you and Niklaus up to?" she asked with her hands crossed over her chest. "I think that you better get yourself prepared for a party we will be attending today, sister." "What party?" "Marcel's party. Something that has to do with the benefits of the city, I believe."

"And why are we going to this party?" she asked, stubbornly. "I believe that this is Niklaus' chance to prove himself worthy of being in Marcel's inner circle. In the meantime, we are also going to use a witch's help to find out where this secret weapon that Marcel has been hiding from us is." Elijah explained and stood up from his chair, looking unaffected. "And why does Nik want to find Marcel's secret weapon?" "Because this might be his only chance to blackmail Marcel into giving back what rightfully belongs to our family." Rebekah scoffed. "This city? We fled from here. Why does Niklaus suddenly want it back?" "It holds rich family history, sister and I don't think our brother is ready to let go of it quite so soon." "And what about his baby momma? What is she going to do in the meantime?"

Elijah sighed and stood up from his chair. "I don't believe that our brother is going to allow her to attend the party tonight so I suppose that she will be staying here, in our plantation home where no one can find her, especially not Marcel." "Then someone is going to have to distract Marcel tonight while we execute that plan. Can I be of any service?" Rebekah had on a spontaneous smirk as she could remember the love affair that she and Marcel used to have centuries ago. She could seduce him in a heartbeat to forget anything around him. At once, Elijah could remember what he had heard as he made his way to Camille's apartment the other day. He had heard Marcel asking her to be his date at the party and she had accepted. He tried to put his feelings aside and look at his sister in the eyes. "Marcel is going to be preoccupied enough tonight. There will be no need for that, sister."

Hayley had woken up all alone in her room. She opened her eyes and noticed the sun streaming in from her window. But at once, the light was blocked by a figure and Hayley looked closer to see who it was. It was Klaus. "I see that you're awake. You've been keeping yourself quite busy, I can imagine." He told her, darkly. "Klaus, what are you talking about?" At once, he pulled out the tonic and threw it on the bed beside her. "Care to explain that?" "You went through my things?" Hayley asked, in shock as she picked up the vial of poison that she had made sure to buy. "Go on! I dare you to do it!" Klaus nearly yelled in her face and Hayley stood up to protect herself. "If you had acted that you at least care about this child, I wouldn't have even thought about killing my own baby!" She threw away the poison that was in her hand. "Why did you buy that? Were you planning on killing our child?" Klaus asked her, outraged.

"Because of you, I was. Now…no. I did not use that poison and I am not going to use it. I am not heartless as to kill my own baby. But other women, instead of letting their babies have someone like you for a father, they would actually think that it would be better off to send the child to a better place than spend their lives with you!" she snapped at him and then she slowly covered her mouth as she realized the cruel things that she had just said to him. Klaus just stood there for a moment, looking at her and Hayley begun, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" he just put his hand up and whispered, "It's fine, love. You have made it bluntly obvious how you feel about me. There is no need to say anything else." "But Klaus…" "Get yourself washed up and ready. Sophie Deveraux is going to stop by here to help us execute our plan tonight." Hayley frowned as she had no idea what was going on. Klaus left, before she could ask him. She felt like she wounded him and that was not her intention. She didn't want to be mean to him.

The morning was a beautiful one and this was the day that Camille had decided that it was time to get back to work. She couldn't have her friend filling up for her too long. She would risk losing her job and that is something that she could not allow to happen. She didn't want to end up living with her uncle. She opened the door to Rousseau's and a smile appeared on her face as she saw who was standing there at the counter, waiting for her. "Marcel! What a surprise!" she exclaimed and went out back to set down her bags and came out once again to offer him a drink. "I've been expecting to see you here." "But our date isn't until tonight." "Why don't we have our own little date right now, before the party?" Camille rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He wasn't exactly her type. Marcel was laying the charm on thick though and after what she had been through, she needed someone to take care of her.

Sophie Deveraux sat down on the couch and faced the two Mikaelson brothers, Hayley and Rebekah. "What do you want from me?" she asked, exasperated. "We are going to attend Marcel's party tonight and I will be doing so in order to find a place into his little gang of minions. In the meantime, I will need you to do a location spell and find out where his secret weapon is located and what is it." Sophie's eyes widened and whispered, "Davina? Are you talking about her?" Rebekah frowned. "She's the weapon?" "She is a witch that we have been looking for a long time to sacrifice." "What do you mean by sacrifice? You wanted to sacrifice a poor girl?" Hayley decided to step in. "It was for the Harvest." "What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Klaus asked her. "It is this witch sacrifice we do when we choose four girls for it. We sacrifice them for our ancestors. Then, they come back…or so we hope." "That is repulsive! You cannot use girls for something you believe will come true. They might not come back!" Hayley yelled out and stood up from her chair, everyone surprised by her reaction.

At once, she felt Klaus' hand wrap around her waist and her heart stopped a little as she looked at him. He didn't look angry with her. He looked like he agreed with her. "I do not care about your little Harvest ritual. What I care about is that you find me this secret weapon of Marcel's tonight. Do you understand me, Deveraux?" Sophie covered her forehead with her hand and whispered, "What do you need?" "We need a cloaking spell. You ask one of your witches to do a bigger sort of magic that will cloak your small locating spell." "I cannot do that. Marcel will kill anyone who does magic without his permission." Sophie argued. "Marcel will be busy. He will be well distracted and my guess is that this secret weapon that you call her, Davina is the one informing him of the witches who use magic. If we manage to get her, you will be off the hook." "But the witch that I will ask to do that bigger magic won't be. She will be killed." "She has chances to be spared." Klaus argued. "NO! I will not sacrifice one of my own!" Klaus tightened the grip on Hayley's waist and whispered close to the witch. "You will do as I say, do I make myself clear?" Sophie looked at his menacing eyes and she knew that right now, she couldn't turn him down so she nodded. Klaus let go of Hayley's waist and she looked at him in surprise, wondering why he had gripped her like that. Was she something he could use for relaxation and not lose his temper? Elijah stood up. "Good. Now that we have that settled, I must be off." "Where are you going? I am going with you." Rebekah called out to him and followed her brother.

Camille had spent hours, washing plates and glasses as she looked at Marcel's gleaming eyes as he flirted with her. He was charming and handsome, but was he enough for her? Her heart stopped as she saw him. Elijah. He had entered the bar and he was with some blonde girl next to him. She huffed under her breath. How quickly he must have found a replacement. Then, the moment when he had told her that he was a vampire flowed inside of her mind and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was scared that he was following her now, trying to get her to keep his secret. But Elijah didn't seem like a bad man. Maybe she had him all wrong from the beginning. Maybe he was just playing some role with her.

Marcel noticed her eyes wondering to the back and he realized that she was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. Turning around, he saw Elijah…and the woman he never expected to see again, Rebekah, the Mikaelson sister and former lover of his. "Ah, there she is again." Marcel mumbled under his breath. "You know her?" Camille asked, finally hearing him. "Yes, she is Elijah's sister." Elijah's sister? Then, she was surely a vampire, just like him. "How do you know her, Marcel?" Cami asked him and he shook his head. "She's just an old flame of mine." "You used to date her?" "Yeah, used to…but that was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart." He flashed her a grin and Camille blushed slightly. "It was not exactly what I was thinking but…it's good to know." She replied with a smile on her face. "I better get going. My pals are waiting. But I can't wait to see you tonight." Marcel whispered and bent forward to place a kiss on her cheek, something that Elijah noticed at once.

"He saw me." Rebekah told Elijah, simply as they watched Marcel leave the room. Elijah's eyes were fixed on Camille and how she had gone back to her duties as a bartender. "And what do you suppose his move is?" he asked his sister and Rebekah smirked. "I know him. He kissed her cheek to try and make me feel jealous. I am going to fix that." Before Elijah could say anything, Rebekah had left the bar and had gone after the man she had loved and the man who was currently supposed to be her enemy. Elijah decided to let her go, especially since he had other things on his mind that he wanted to solve and it couldn't wait. Camille saw him coming over to her and she couldn't hide the terror on her face when she saw him do the usual thing. He took a seat at her counter and set down a napkin in front of him.

"Serve me some of your finest whisky, if you please." Elijah whispered, gallantly. Camille didn't look at him and just did as he asked. Elijah looked around to see if there was anyone watching him and when he realized that there was no one, he went back to watching the blonde bartender. He could remember when he first met her, here, in the same spot. She has this spirit…that he just can't get out of her head. He decided to ignore the feeling of jealousy when he saw Marcel kissing her cheek. Camille set down the drink in front of him but before she could go back to what she was doing, he grabbed her hand. "Camille." He whispered softly and she breathed heavily, in and out as though she thought he was going to hurt her at that moment. Elijah looked at her with soft and pleading eyes.

"I promise you that I am not going to hurt you. Please, just listen to me. Listen to what I have to say about myself." "What is there to say? What can you possibly want to tell me that will make me feel better? There is nothing. My uncle told you to stay away from me and I will please ask you once again to do so." She tried pulling away but Elijah wouldn't let her. "I made a mistake." "A mistake because you told me or because you let your guard down while you were drinking and let me find out for myself what you truly are?" "Have you told anyone about this?" "Why don't you compel me to tell you the truth? Isn't that what you vampires do?" "Not me. I am not going to take this away from you. I just want you to answer me honestly. Have you told anyone about me and my family?" "Just my uncle." Camille whispered as tears ran down her cheeks and Elijah wiped them away. "I know that. He knows about us all." "All? You mean your family?" Elijah sighed and said, "I think you should know everything."

Marcel was walking down the street of his city when he felt her following him. He turned around with a frown on his face. "Rebekah Mikaelson! Come here to teach me another lesson?" She smiled back and came closer to him. "No. I was actually interested in knowing how it is possible that you are still alive after all these years." "It's been a long time and I am not in the mood to speak to an Original." She grabbed his arm before he could leave and he finally could see those honest and faithful eyes of hers. The eyes hiding behind the sass and the class she pulled in public. He fell in love with those hidden eyes once. "I just want to know how you survive." "I did it…without your help." "What do you mean?" "You left me. You and your brothers. You left me there when the fire started." "We thought you were dead. We didn't leave you, Marcellus." Rebekah whispered in that sweet voice of hers. She was shocked that he was standing there right in front of her after all this time.

He went closer to her until their foreheads were almost touching. "And what are you planning on doing now?" Rebekah smiled and said, "I hear that you are organizing a party tonight. My brothers and I are going to attend." "That is just like you, Rebekah, to show up uninvited to a party and make a scene." "I am not planning on making a scene. What I want is something different. I want…" She stopped herself from saying anything that she might regret. Marcel smirked. "Well, I hate to break it to you, angel…but I have already found my Queen." "It was that bartender girl that I saw you kissing on the cheek? Cami, was it?" She then went closer and whispered close to his lips. "Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She is comfort food. Something to distract you from what you really want, which after all these years, it's impossible to deny because I am standing right in front of you." He growled a little as he pushed past her and left her on the street. He was not going to start getting in her game.

With lots of persuasion, Camille had accepted to take a walk with Elijah, still being precautious. "I am surprised that you don't fear me like I thought you would." Elijah finally broke the silence and watched Camille run a hand through her hair. Her eyes were still red from the crying. "I am not afraid. I am just feeling very betrayed and disappointed because of you." "I can understand. We understand each other better than you think. I would feel awful as to believe that because of revealing my true self to you, have lost your friendship. You must understand that this happened…this secretiveness in my family towards you happened because I told them not to tell you." "Hayley. She is a human?" "No. She is a werewolf." "Werewolves exist too?" Camille asked, shocked. "Yes, they do." "But your brother, Klaus, he's also a vampire?" "No. He is the Original Hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. He is the result of an affair that our mother used to have with a werewolf. He is my half-brother." "I see. And Rebekah?" "Rebekah is an Original Vampire like myself. She and I come from the same father and mother. Niklaus is the only exception in our family." "Did you used to have other brothers and sisters?" "Yes, I did. I had Finn and Kol, my two brothers who have died a long time ago, never to be seen again. Niklaus, Rebekah and I promised to stand by one another always and forever." "Why do you call yourselves the Originals?" Camille finally asked him, with a clear voice. "Because we are the Original Family of Vampires. We are the first Vampires to walk on this Earth." "You mean to tell me that there are more?"

Elijah really believed that it was time he told her the truth about Marcel and everything he and his brother would be doing tonight at the party. He knew that Marcel was going to go with Camille as his date tonight and he wasn't sure how comfortable he would be with her being in the center of all of this madness. He wanted to protect her, no matter what. She was vulnerable as a human. "Camille, are you going to Marcel's party tonight?" he asked her. "Yes, I am. I am going with him, in fact. I need to take my mind off of you…and your family." "I am sorry you feel that way." "Look, you don't have to worry. I am going to keep your secret. I won't tell anyone and I am sure my uncle won't tell anyone either. Thank you for your honesty, Elijah. It was always one of the things I loved most about you. Goodbye." She exclaimed and left him there, looking after her.

The night had come fast and Hayley was already packing things in her room. Klaus walked inside, wearing his tux and whispered, "What are you doing." Hayley put down the bag that she was holding and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going to just sit here all night while you go out and create havoc. Sophie had given me the information I need about my family. I know where they are and I am going to them tonight." Klaus sped over to her and grabbed her arm. "Do you understand that I am trying to keep you safe here? I am trying to keep the baby safe. You are not allowed to go unaccompanied and you are not to leave the plantation house at night. That is an order!" "You cannot order me around like this! I am not your puppet! I have a life too!" "Well, I am sorry, little wolf…but my decision is final. You are not going anywhere." He left the room and she slammed the door after him.

"Niklaus, be reasonable. You cannot keep the girl locket away forever. Let her go and see her family. Every vampire will be attending Marcel's part tonight and we have a plan to take care of. I do not want you to have to worry about Hayley while we're there." "Exactly! That is why she is not going anywhere. I am going to compel a vampire to stay here and make sure that she does not leave the plantation house. She will not be leaving!" "Niklaus, why are you finding any way to make this girl hate you? The two of you are going to have a baby. You should try and get along with her." Klaus smirked as he looked at his brother. "Like I said before, she should have thought better than to end up in my bed that night." "ASSHOLE!" They both heard Hayley screech from upstairs. Rebekah giggled near them. "I can see what you like about her, Nik. She is just as tough and rebellious as you are. You won't be able to keep her here for long." Klaus smirked at her. "Watch me, sister."

**A/N: Yes, I know that I was supposed to write about this grand party Marcel was throwing in this chapter but there was still so much to write before since Rebekah came back. As you realized, the next chapter will be following episode 3 of season 1 but it will have different results.  
Do you think that Camille is ever going to forgive Elijah? Do you think that she is going to fall for Marcel without knowing that he is a vampire too? Do you think Elijah is still feeling friendship towards Camille that he does not want to lose or do you think that he is falling for her romantically? **

**What do you think about the love/hate relationship between Klaus and Hayley? Where do you think they will end up? With that kind of dark chemistry, like Camille observed, they are either going to end up ripping each other to shreds or ripping each other's clothes off to do the dirty ;)**

**Do you think that Hayley will manage to get out of the plantation house? What do you think she will do? Who do you think she will meet? **

**Please leave me reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have so many stories and I don't know if I have the time for all of them. **


End file.
